onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Guko
| affiliation = None | occupation = Monk | epithet = | jva = }} Guko is a cowardly monk, and the main protagonist of Eiichiro Oda's one-shot Ikki Yako. He eventually gains courage after defeating the Hitokui who killed his master, Koshin. Appearance Guko has short, black hair with a dark monk robe, over a white monk robe. He wears a dark colored sash, with sandals and light colored socks. He also wears a long bead necklace, and has an X shaped scar on the left side of his forehead. He sometimes wears his large straw woven hat, similar to the hat Ace made for Oars Jr. Personality Guko is very cowardly, being afraid of what he thinks is a ghost. He was also scared that the the villagers would want him to exterminate the ghost, and was frightened of the dark and scary temple. However, when situations call for it, he can become brave enough to face his fears. His personality is similar to Usopp, being cowardly but brave when most needed. Abilities and Powers In the beginning, he fought with a Bo-staff that had two rings on it. He was proficient in using it, but was defeated by the Hitokui. He later used the deity's sword and killed the Hitokui, showing he was an even better swordsman than a Bo-staff wielder. History Guko's teacher was killed by Hitokui and Guko went out to find him, as he thought he had just disappeared. This is hard, because Guko is rather cowardly. Guko enters a forest one night, and is attacked by a figure he says is a ghost, and runs from it. He enters the village, and is bombarded by request to stay in homes, for the villagers seek protection from the monsters and ghost. Guko, being scared as it is, tells them he is practicing ascetic training, and will spend the night in the temple. At the temple, Guko is attacked yet again by the same monster, who reveals himself to just be the sacred deity of the temple who is just wearing a mask to scare the villagers. The deity and Guko have a nice conversation and Guko tells the deity about his master. Guko tells the deity he scared him twice, but the deity is confused, because he recalled Guko only once, and the first time it happened, he was at another place. They then realize the first monster was not the deity, but the Cannibal himself. Guko desperately asks for the deity's help, but the deity refuses, as he is a spirit and therefore cannot help the humans. Guko decides that he will run away, but the deity says the villagers would be very sad. Guko says that he does not care, and runs away. In the forest, Guko hears the voice of the Hitokui. He runs through the forest as the Cannibal hops from tree to tree. The Hitokui sneaks up behind him, and Guko is sent flying by the Hitokui. Guko then commences to have a fierce battle with the Hitokui. Guko suddenly stops fighting, and attempts to talk to the Hitokui. The Hitokui says he hates monks, because a monk from earlier almost killed him, but the Hitokui ate him. Guko and the deity, who had appeared there, realize the Hitokui speaks of Guko's teacher, Koushin. Guko stops the deity from killing the Hitokui, and asks to borrow the deity's sword. He then cuts the Hitokui in half, after asking why his teacher had to be killed by a monster like him. He is later seen with the deity, who let him keep his sword. Guko left the village, and went on to help others. Trivia *If one is to look closely in Monsters, there is a man with a scar and face exactly like Guko right when D.R. is introduced. References Site Navigation Category:One-Shot Humans Category:One-Shot Male Characters Category:Ikki Yako Characters Category:One-Shot Swordsmen